There are a number of existing garment stretching apparatus that are designed to stretch various articles of clothing. Generally, these existing garment stretching apparatus focus on a specific article of clothing, such as shirts or blouses, or focus on a specific aspect of a clothing article such as a shirt collar or a waist band of a skirt. Typically, these existing garment stretching apparatus comprise several sections that are mechanically adjusted to achieve a pre-set stretching amount. Furthermore, these existing garment stretching apparatus typically are overly complicated and not user friendly.